Hawaiian Moonlight
by T1gerCat
Summary: "Two sides of the same man" or "How Mick became Steve" Couldn't decide.


Hawaiian Moonlight

**A/N** : Miss Muse came by at 3am and wouldn't leave until I wrote this. Please don't hate me if you don't like it.

**A/N2**: I own nothing unfortunately. Do you really think 'Moonlight' would be over if I did?

"I thought I didn't care, Mick but I do. I can't be with you. You're not human!"

Those were the last words Beth had ever said. It had only been a month since they had started dating officially and Beth, his Beth, had enough. She had stormed out of his apartment crying hot tears.

His eyes traveled to the small jar in his coffee table. One might think it was some strange candle but it wasn't. It was what Coraline gave her life to get to him. One of the two last jars of the 'cure'. The way vampires could turn themselves human for a while.

Making the decision to use it, Mick grabbed a knife, cut himself underneath his left elbow, grabbed the jar and smeared some of the green mud looking cure on the cut.

The wound didn't heal. He was human again. Smiling he ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and ran to the street calling her name

"Beth, wait"

Beth turned around. Her big, wet, bright, blue eyes had locked on his as the city bus hit her.

She was dead as she hit the pavement.

"I can't stay here anymore"

Mick whispered to his best friend. It was a rainy day, like the day they

Buried Beth six months ago and Mick sat on the floor heavily watching the heavy drops.

"I have to leave"

The vampire-turned-human man muttered. Josef Konstan wasn't known as a humanitarian, or a friend but his heart was clenching at the sight.

Clapping the taller man's shoulder he passed him an envelope.

"Don't forget to write"

The white plane landed on Hawaiian soil soundlessly. Or at least that's how Steve J. McGarett perceived it. It made sense considering the man had spent the past 85 years as a vampire.

Leaving Josef's office he had grabbed a box of crispy crèmes, Beth loves... loved them and went straight to the airport not bothering to pack. Josef wound send him his beloved Mercedes once he settled down. He bought a ticket for the first flight our of LA.

Ironically, it took him to Hawaii.

Mick would never admit to it, but he was a creature of habit.

His flashy new name? It belonged to his fallen best friend. The man that died here, on Pearl Harbor. According to the papers Logan had created and Josef had paid for him, he was Steve McGarett, the grandson of his old friend.

He spent the first month there visiting the graves of his old friends. The friends that died with him in his war days. The friends that had died serving for their country while he was too afraid to change any of them.

But tragedy follows him, even when he does nothing to provoke it.

Someone killed the son of his old friend. The man that had agreed on posing as his father with the condition that Mick helps him to fins his wife's killer.

Mick had found only one name (Logan helped a bit too). Shelburne and it got John killed.

He knew he had to avedenge John McGarret's death. He formed a team, tracked down Victor Hese and put a few bullets in him before locking him up in prison. He would have loved to sink his teeth in him and bleed him dry but he had principles. And he sort of didn't have his fangs anymore.

But he did have a team of people that trust him with their lives to think about. So when the cure he had taken faded away a few months down the road he took more.

He ensured a future for Kono Kalakaua in her chosen career.

Used more cure.

Helped Danny Williams win the custody battle for his daughter Grace.

Used more cure.

Gave Chin Ho Kelly back his integrity and held the person responsible for his own wife's death and Chin beat him to a pulp.

And then he ran out of the cure.

He tried hiding inside his new house for a while, but his team mates worried about him. He fed them an excuse about some super secret training he had to undergo and fled back to Los Angeles to take the last jar of cure that was in his mini fridge.

Josef gave him a mission then. "Find Shelburne. They have the cure's recipe"

Stephen J. McGarett is not a man that takes orders. But Mick St. John is and will never be Steve McGarett.

So he returned to Hawaii. He completed his mission (five years later but he did). He found Shelburne. Ironically enough Shelburne was john mc Garrett's late wife.

No wonder the man didn't even blink when he saw Mick!

He came clean to his friends, his ohana, about Mick, Steve and the whole story and when they didn't run away screaming for the villagers to gather torches and pitchforks he treated them to a trip to los Angeles.

Gracie loved the big city.

Kono slept with Josef.

Max asked advice on how to bottle and sell the blood from the bodies they got from Guillermo.

Chin got addicted to video games by Logan.

The worst of all though?

Danny made a friend. In Josef. Now Josef called him 'aneurysm face'.

Looking at his two lives mingling Mick had only one thought.

**"Ohana isn't based on DNA"**

**THE END**


End file.
